Fight for this love
by Crazylittlemonster
Summary: Genesis X Sephiroth. I own nothing.


Since childhood the redhead man was told 'Too much of anything can make you sick!' mostly towards his obsession with dumb apples and reading through all hours of the day. So when his first true love spoke the same words to him softly in his ear Genesis started to believe it. His blood stained bangs shading his face from the one winged angel who hovered above him.

Silver locks tickling his nude chest, as featherly kisses were placed within the nape of his neck. The heat between the lovers building, like a curse they were addicted to each other. Most missions that called for the redhead only lasted a work weeks time, and yet the tension and lust that inclined in those days could tear steal to shreds. It was very hard to be apart for even a night, but the first classes dealt with it, making the night before a heated and lustful one.

So when he was ambushed on a 'routine mission' Genesis laughed at his best friends words when he confessed his relationship with the Silver haired General. "Knowing too much, can get you hurt.." At the time teal eyes rolled not quite understanding the 'proud and honnor' filled words. But now he understood his friends warning. A relationship with the elite was dangerous, being his lover it was guaranteed he knew more about the man then any normal person would. He became a target the moment their lips had touched.

Even with his enhanced strength and cunning plotting of the reapers handler could not break the ropes that bound him with barely breathing room. Cursing to himself he slumped, knowing as soon as his transmitter was broken his 'hero' would be on a helicopter towards his last single. His 3rd class days flashing in his head, his teal eyes meeting the grey blue ones of a 2nd, Sephiroth. They soon became friends, knowing fully well the feelings that built between them but never passing that line. Until the night Genesis and Angeal became 2nds with the Silver haired male.

Now they all called themselves first class SOLDIERs, all remaining friends even. First class SOLDIER, he scoffed. How could he call himself one when he was overtaken by ten wutian troops, his 2 team members, 2nd class SOLDIERs, killed in the over taking. Grunting he shifted his legs, sitll unable to break lose he choked a sob. All that time building up a relationship with the man he would commit world domination for and it could all end and go back to square one if Sephiroth found out he was the cause of his lovers capture. They would be driving backwards.

Up till this point their relationship was going at the perfect speed, fast yet still slow. Genesis knew far to well that his zelous nature and pasion often casue things to crash and burn, and he cerently did not want that to happen this time. Lifting his head the red head checked his surroundings, he was tied by strong wutian rope, and four gaurds stood post around the pole he was tied too, the dreary night fog rolling in.

His ears twitched as a dogs would with a strange noise. Laughing he grinned madly, mumbling incoherent words, causing the guards to yell at him in wutian foulness. Yet what they could not hear was the 100 man quadrant approaching from the only path down the mountain. A certain man leading the troops on a large black Chocobo. After a few good kicks to the red head, and a punch to his face causing his lip and nose to bleed the aproacting footfall could be heard. The small group of men nearby and a small army behind them looked at each other confused and frightened. It hadn't even been 12 hours since the commanders kidnapping.

The wutian leaders calling their defence to the front made Genesis laugh out loud, as if that would stop his lover and a troop of cadets and a mixture of lower class SOLDIERs who were Rhapsodos fans stop. Being kicked in the face the red head spit some blood on the ground before whirling his head and letting out a shilling whistle, much like the mating call of a song bird. Sephiroth heard the call just as the shapes of troops came to his sight, the troops keeping up a strong pace behind him and his bird. Smirking the general jumped high in the air, Mansune already drawn. He laded softly troops dropping dead before they even realized what was happening. Chuckling Genesis spoke as loudly as he could to his lover through the pain and blood on his face. "I'm never alone in anything am I?" He teased, much to the Silver haired mans dislike.

Scoffing the silver haired man cut thought the surrounding men like a hot knife on butter, his troops now reaching the wutian ones. Cries and metal clashing heard loudly only yards away. Turning to his trapped lover Sephiroth grunted, "...there's a reason for that. See the trouble you cause?" He teased cutting his friend and lover free from his imprisonment. Rubbing his wrist as he stood up, they exchanged a look they both understood well. Turning to the battle the silver haired angel mumbled softly, as if embarrassed. "There's always a place, you can call home...do not hesitate to go to it when you feel we're growing apart. We can always go back to the start,"

With that he started towards the battle leaving Genesis to think of the words and adjust to the sudden freedom and movement. Picking his blade up from a dead guard. Running after his lover a grin across his face he skidded next to Sephiroth. Gently saying in his song bird voice "Anything that's worth havin', Sure enough is worth fighting for. Quittin's out of the question, when it gets tough we've just have to fight some more." with that he begun fighting with the others the pain now forgotten now as he danced around the battle field.

They both knew that this wasn't going to be an easy road, as long as they were together others were going to use the other ageist them. In their position they were easy targets. But even that would not dismiss their emotions towards one another, they'd have to fight for their love in these times. Genesis knew loving a general and hero to the people would be no picnic, no walk in the park but it wouldn't stop his burning flames for the cold Stoic man.

Soon the battle was over, the troops lifted outby trucks and such means of transportation. Genesis and Sephiroth air lifted. Leaning agist the silver haired man as the helicoptor lifted Genesis smiled, causeing his lover to quirck an eyebrow in question, words unspoken. All they could do was make the best of what they had, they were first class SOLDIERS after all. They couldn't afford to be affriad of the dark.


End file.
